


【茸布】战争时期的生活

by huanhuan022049



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huanhuan022049/pseuds/huanhuan022049





	【茸布】战争时期的生活

“嘿，乔鲁诺，“布鲁诺轻声说道，摇醒了他。“醒醒。我们在这里。“

乔鲁诺静止了一会儿，试图摆正自己的位置。他很快就想了起来。现在他在布鲁诺的面包车里，这部车被众人亲切地叫做“乌龟”，因为它呈鳄梨绿色，在高速公路上车速无法达到每小时45英里。对于龟来说，最好的评价是不引人注目。他们可以在汽车旅馆停车场闲逛上几个小时，而不会引起任何注意。

乔鲁诺环顾四周。小队的其他成员要么是睡着了，要么就像阿帕基一样，跟布鲁诺轮流负责开车，打起盹来。阿帕基正好抓着乔鲁诺在瞧他，冷笑道：“你在看什么，你这个小婊//子？”

“里昂，闭嘴，”布鲁诺恼怒地说。阿帕基冷静下来，咕哝着一些让乔鲁诺选择性失聪的话。现在布鲁诺正看着他，面带微笑。“你想为他们准备早餐吗？”

“是的，”乔鲁诺说。只要能从这辆闷热的小面包车上下来，做什么都行。他将米斯达的腿从膝盖上推开，布鲁诺也帮了把手，方便他出去。前方有一个麦当劳的标志，在清晨的阴暗光线中呈现出明亮的黄色。布鲁诺让他的零钱在口袋里叮当作响，随着呼吸哼起了鲍伊的歌。

自从乔鲁诺决定加入布鲁诺的帮派以来，已经过去了整整一周。

他还从未为这样一个错误决定而如此后悔过。

*

在六十年代的末尾，乔鲁诺的母亲遇到了他的父亲。她曾经是一朵交际花，寻找免费的毒品和自由的恋爱，而他是个想要掌管世界的邪教领袖。无论如何，这不是一场史诗般的罗曼蒂克，但是当她描述他，DIO时，总是眼神迷蒙。“那是我经历过的最火辣的做爱，”她说，她的眼睛转到脑后，嘴巴愉快地微微张开。然后她又变回原来的样子，问他到底在做什么。

有一天，出于一杯威士忌引起的怀旧情怀，她给了乔鲁诺他父亲留下的唯一遗物——他的照片。它看起来像一个男人的性感写真，而且视角是从后面看的。

乔鲁诺愿意相信它确实是父亲的照片，在那个男人强壮肌肉的背部有一个星形胎记，就像乔鲁诺那样。无论DIO是谁，他一定是乔鲁诺的父亲。

他的母亲没有留下来看到DIO邪教的世界末日。那时她已经越过了整个大陆，最后嫁给了一个意大利裔美国人，搬到了罗德岛上去。她带着乔鲁诺，虽然她大似乎多数时候都忘了他的存在。

另一方面，他的继父也没有忘记乔鲁诺，无论乔鲁诺多么希望他能够把自己忘掉。

*

乔鲁诺的学校在东岸，但他大部分时间都在联邦山上，为聪明人和认识继父的家伙跑腿，尽管他们中没有人曾经对他说过一句好话。乔鲁诺从很小的时候就已经明白了权利可以做什么，以及无能为力是多么让人痛苦。当遇到那个激励他去做个黑帮巨星的人时，他知道自己正处于某种边缘——他可以走一条路，也可以去另一条路。这两种方式都会遇到困难，但在那一条-——乔鲁诺已经知道——他将不会孤单。

他选择了那一个。木已成舟。

在知道这意味着什么之前，他已经穿过了卢比肯河①。

 

*

“你抽烟吗?布鲁诺问他，递给他一包香烟。乔鲁诺考虑答应，但他犹豫了足够长的时间，使得布鲁诺笑了，揉了揉他的头发。“我真傻，不该问这事儿。你是个聪明的孩子，当然不抽烟。”

“你是什么时候开始的?”乔鲁诺问他。他渴望知道关于布加拉提的一切，不管是这个人还是那个传说。布鲁诺是一个传奇人物，甚至在他自己帮派的成员中，在那些联邦山上的他的邻居中都很有名。布鲁诺是当地人，他的父亲则曾经是一个渔民，在他被健康状况恶化之前，更确切地说，是在他差点被谋杀之前。

布鲁诺为他的父亲辩护——他杀死了袭击他父亲的人，为此，他不得不加入了“热情”，一个管理这个小镇的帮派。热情是新英格兰黑手党的一部分，至少名义上是这样，但是普罗维登斯的聪明人有一种天赋……那是波士顿人所缺乏的。

一般来说，大多数聪明人都尽量与普通人打成一片，过自己的日子。可“热情”不是这样的。乔鲁诺准确地记得他目光第一次落在布鲁诺身上的那一刻，当时他正在乘坐从市中心开往学校方向的5路公交车。布鲁诺穿着貂皮西装，配上闪亮的金色拉链——这身打扮会让比安卡·贾格尔都嫉妒得要死。

乔鲁诺尽量不去盯着他看。他失败了。当布加拉提坐在他旁边自我介绍时，他更失败了。他几乎没等乔鲁诺也这么做，便对着乔鲁诺的蓝色制服打了个响指。

“到圣母院②去?去中学吗?”

乔鲁诺怒视着他。“我在十一年级。”

“哦?你是不是逃课了?”

“我十六岁了，”乔鲁诺说着，回头望了望他的书。“还有一个星期就满十七岁。”

“十六岁!当然，我相信你。”布鲁深思熟虑地看着他。“嗯，自从我去那儿以后，他们的制服肯定换了。”

“没有，”乔鲁诺说，“这是我自己做的。”

布鲁诺盯着他。“妈的,小鬼。你已经掌握了一些技能。”

乔鲁诺在座位上换了个姿势。布加拉提瞪大了眼睛。

“但我并不是真的想在这里谈论时尚，尽管我很想聊一聊。”有个问题要问你，你在听吗?好吗?好。你知道泪眼卢卡怎么了吗?传闻前几天有个小孩把他送进了医院。这样可不行，你懂吗?如果我们的一个警察被一个中学生揍了一顿，那是什么样子?”

乔鲁诺撒谎道:“卢卡的事与我无关。”

布鲁诺开始讲他总是能分辨出人们是否在说真话。乔鲁诺尽量不让自己分心。这很难。布鲁诺身上的味道非常好闻，像无花果饼干什么的。

“不管怎样，谢谢你的诚实，乔鲁诺.乔巴拿，”布加拉提说，这时巴士摇摇晃晃地停了下来。“那就是我。”

乔鲁诺稍稍松了一口气，突然有什么东西把他从窗户里拽了出来，他不得不为保命而战。后来，布鲁诺告诉他，他打架打得很好，差点儿把他打死，那语气听起来倒是很自豪。乔鲁诺也很自豪，尽管他模模糊糊地意识到，有什么把他们俩给搞砸了。

“乔鲁诺.乔巴拿，”布鲁诺靠在砖墙上喘着气说道。他的西装被撕破了，露出了结实的肩膀，以及看上去绝对是蕾丝黑色内衣的玩意。“你是个十足的疯子。”

“你在公共汽车上舔过我，”乔鲁诺生气地说。到底谁才是疯子?

“这里有一些免费的建议:任何能让对手措手不及的事情，你都应该去做。”

“那么，我想请你帮我推翻老板。我们可以清理这个城市，阻止他们卖毒品给孩子。你不喜欢那样，是吗?”

“如果你——”布鲁诺似乎在考虑。“你要我为你自杀，基本上就是为了一个我刚认识的人。”

“布鲁诺·布加拉提，有人曾经告诉我，每个人都有那么一个时刻，他们必须决定自己的人生将何去何从。这是专属于你的时刻。你选择什么?”

“他妈的，”布鲁诺苦笑着说。“我选死亡。还有你，乔鲁诺.乔巴拿。”

*

“该死，我是从什么时候开始抽烟的?应该是从13岁起吧?”布鲁诺做了个鬼脸说。“我想辞职，但是，你知道的。有什么意义?”

麦当劳刚开始供应早餐，前面就排起了长队。乔鲁诺坐在桌子上，布鲁诺在门口闲逛，看着汽车从停车场不断进出。

“嘿，你们两个要点什么吗?”一个店员说，乔鲁诺朝他蹙眉。他发出了一声式微的短促尖叫，但就在这时布加拉提冲了进来，满脸笑容，热情地评论着麦当劳早餐的美味。乔鲁诺开了一张支票，要买所有的东西。他们离开餐厅时，没人能认出他们两人都不是住在罗德岛大理石露台5775号的费加罗夫妇。

“阿帕基以前是个条子，我告诉过你吗?”布鲁诺用谈话的口吻说。“我想这就是为什么他总是这么混。”

“从警察变成流氓?是我的话我想也会混的，”乔鲁诺说。他或多或少地知道，阿帕基对他怀有敌意的原因。他想知道布鲁诺是否知道。当他们回到乌龟身边时，其余的人都醒了过来，抱怨着这抱怨那。

布鲁诺听了一会儿他们的抱怨，然后做了个手势让他们安静下来。

“先生们，”他威严地说，“都请他妈的闭嘴。我们要策划一场抢劫。”  
*

星光大道酒店距离普罗维登斯有30英里远，横穿马萨诸赛州的州际线。可以预见的是，这个地方在早上八点半就已经空了。布鲁诺认识一个经营这间酒店的人，他们在汽车旅馆后面有两间套房，可以远离外人窥探的目光。乔鲁诺爬上了一张床，在上边尽可能地伸展身体。这将是他参与过的最大规模的一次行动。他需要休息。

在此之前，他在机场玩了些小骗局。没什么大不了的，他不可能坐牢了。当他的继父（终于）被ACI拘禁时，乔鲁诺的母亲总是去探望他。上周，乔鲁诺自己也被拖着去了。他没有任何理由去看那个老家伙，所以他和其他游客一起闲聊，那时他就听说被监禁的帮派头目兼布鲁诺的老板，波尔波，正在寻找一个人偷运苏格兰威士忌进他的牢房。

布鲁诺告诉他，为了加入“热情”，他必须给波尔波留下深刻的印象。然后乔鲁诺便知道自己该做什么了。

他的方法很简单：他付钱给一个人买了一箱苏格兰威士忌，他自己出去买了一托盘Hi-C。乔鲁诺在母亲的地下室工作，将Hi-C从排水管中倾倒出来，小心翼翼地将苏格兰威士忌倒入空容器中。他的下一步稍微艰难一点：他必须让罐子看起来没有被篡改。但是乔鲁诺一直擅长艺术和手工艺，即使其他男孩会嘲笑它。他做到了这一点，即使制造商也很难看到他的产品出现任何问题。

事实证明，所有麻烦都是不必要的。

当乔鲁诺带着Hi-C的托盘进入ACI时，警卫只是粗略地看了一眼他的货。其中一人开玩笑说，他不知道囚犯是否患有坏血病。

乔鲁诺和他们一起笑了起来，然后进去送货。波尔波亲自接受了送货并品尝了乔鲁诺的产品。他很热情，说乔鲁诺一旦通过考试就可以加入“热情”。

然后乔鲁诺做到了，尽管他是否还能正常地回校上学还是个问题。而死去的看守，那个可怜的马里奥，则被波尔波的刺客杀死了。

所以现在他在“热情”，在布鲁诺的小队中。他看着他们，意识到他们将成为他未来斗争中的盟友。布鲁诺把他们介绍给他，一只胳膊随便搭在乔鲁诺肩上。如果目光可以杀人，乔鲁诺会被阿帕基的怒视盯到人间蒸发。

（茶也是非常苦的。）

*

“嘿，乔鲁诺，我们正在吃披萨，”他们的枪手米斯达朝他喊道。“你要什么馅的？”

“夏威夷人，”乔鲁诺喃喃自语，他的眼睛仍在训练金库的原理图。他被指派了将它打开的工作。

“你真恶心，”米斯塔说。“在这之后我都不能尊重你了。”

“吃了我的那份吧，米斯达，”乔鲁诺回答他说。因为麻烦，有人朝他扔了个垫子。每个人似乎都拥进乔鲁诺与纳兰迦的房间，主要是为了对乔鲁诺的披萨选择胡扯——而他的另一个选择，一个简单的玛格丽塔披萨，也不足以填饱这帮人的肚子——就在这时，电话在另一个房间响了。布加拉提接通了电话，而乔鲁诺跟着他，阿帕基紧随其后。

“你想做什么，监视我们的头儿，你这只小老鼠？”阿帕基说道，在他跨过门槛之前，把乔鲁诺拉了回来。

“你不是也想听吗？”乔鲁诺挡住了阿帕基的入口，回答道。他知道这只会进一步激化和阿帕基的矛盾，但这个年纪大些的男人总是轻易便能做到这一点。

“你们两个都闭嘴，”布鲁诺尖锐地说，一边听着电话里的指示。他把绳子缠绕在他的手指上，使得指尖变得苍白。他专注地听取了给他的指示。最后，经过短暂的同意，他挂了电话。布鲁诺第一次带着苦笑看着他们两个。

“看起来不像有人死了。实际上，这是个好消息。他们想要推迟计划。似乎多比欧还没有拿出大部分资金。我们有更多的日子来计划。“

“那很好，不是吗？”阿帕基说，“布鲁诺......”

“告诉其他人，好吗？”布鲁诺说。“不是你，乔鲁诺，你可以留下来。”

阿帕基低声嘀咕着几句刻薄，然后离开了，在他走之前还故意撞了乔鲁诺一下。布鲁诺拍了拍他旁边的位置，乔鲁诺走了过来，在他身边坐下。

“谣传多比欧是Boss的儿子，但我们真的都不知道。没有人见过Boss，但我们之前曾和多比欧打过交道。他已被培养多年接管“热情”，但我从未见过他处于真正掌管大权的位置。他很绝望。“

“如果他没那么绝望，那么......”

“对，血浓于水。“布鲁诺叹了口气。“当他们选择我们来担任这份工作时，我很惊讶，实话来说。我毫不怀疑部分原因是为了考验你。你已经吸引了所有人的注意力，乔鲁诺。“

他伸手去触摸乔鲁诺——也许是拍拍他的肩膀，或者是弄乱他的头发，但是乔鲁诺抓住他的手并将他们的手指纠缠在一起。“让我今晚待在这里，”乔鲁诺喃喃道。“我想要。”

“你太年轻了——”

“去你妈的。我不算太年轻，可以抢劫黑手党的银行，但我也太年轻了，不能干这个?”

“那么我不是那个合适的人，”布鲁诺轻蔑地说。“也许可以试试米斯达之类的。”

乔诺怒视着他。“你侮辱了我，布加拉提。”

“多少钱?”

“什么?听着，我想说我要你。”

“我想告诉你——多少钱?”

“你要我付给你钱吗?”乔鲁诺半信半疑地说。

布鲁诺耸了耸肩。

乔尔诺只是略带讽刺地说:“嗯，我现在身无分文，但我很快就能赚到钱。”

“乔鲁诺，”布鲁诺说，身子探进屋里，嘴唇擦着乔鲁诺的嘴唇——仿佛两人在交换呼吸。“你知道，如果我们这样做，那将是一个错误。告诉我你知道这件事。”

“这不是一个错误。我想要你。”

“但是你得到我的时候就不要我了。这是书中最古老的故事了，亲爱的。”布鲁诺深情地说，他的舌头爱抚着这个词。乔鲁诺认为他的渴望会开始从他的皮肤里渗出来，提醒世人他的心脏在扭曲地跳动。

“让我决定吧，”他对布鲁诺说，在疯狂的亲吻之间——吻着他的嘴，吻着他的下巴，只要是能够得着的地方。他们的嘴唇又紧紧地贴在一起。“让我决定吧，拜托了。”

“让我来决定，”他对布鲁诺说，在他疯狂的吻之间——在他的嘴上，在他的下巴上，在乔鲁诺可以到达的任何地方。再次，靠在他的嘴唇上，紧紧地压在一起。“请让我决定。”

乔鲁诺早知道布加拉提一定会屈服，他不一定能尝出说谎者的味道，但他可以轻易地感受到他们的弱点。布鲁诺想要屈服，即使他勇敢地抵抗了。这于事无补。

乔鲁诺是不会动摇的。

当他起身离开时，布鲁诺几乎跟在他身后，在他记起自己之前。

“你应该锁门，”他说，试图表现的严厉些。

乔鲁诺对他咧嘴一笑。“既然你这么担心，那就自己动手吧。”

“阿帕基会回来。这里有一半是他的。“

“我可以把它留在走廊上，”乔鲁诺说，亲吻布鲁诺。

“乔鲁诺，你带着这种态度是在走向早死，”布鲁诺深情地说道。他皱了皱眉头，摇了摇头。“我真的不应该鼓励你。”

“是啊。我们太可怕了，“乔鲁诺同意了。“但是仍然这样做了。去他妈的警察。“

最后，他们只挂了一个“请勿打扰”的牌子，并锁上了门。阿帕基如果来到这里，就必须和纳兰迦呆在一起。布鲁诺似乎对这种安排很不满意，但他没有阻止乔鲁诺做任何事情。

“你想洗澡吗？”布鲁诺问他。“这是漫长的一天。”

“我早先已经洗过了，”乔鲁诺说。他不得不与纳兰迦合住一个房间，如果他没有立刻搬进去，他就没有机会有一间干净的卫生间。

“那我就走了。请自便吧。“

乔鲁诺听到卫生间淋浴的声音，电视机在电视上翻转，管道在头顶吱吱作响。他在乱七八糟的色情片（他看到的似乎都令人反感），情景喜剧重播和老怪物电影之间翻转。他最终选择了一个——贝拉.卢戈西作为吸血鬼，脸上带着葡萄酒色斑。他苍白的脸，噩梦一般的，在黑色和白色之间闪过了屏幕。他的牙齿闪闪发亮。乔鲁诺叹了口气，关上了电视。

他从不喜欢吸血鬼。

浴室的门打开了，蒸汽席卷而出，在黑暗中留下问号。

“嘿，乔鲁诺，”布鲁诺说，“你能为我拿一条毛巾吗？另一张床上应该有一些。“

乔鲁诺抓起最大的毛巾，垫在浴室门上。布鲁诺嘟囔着谢谢，在他的肩膀上，乔鲁诺看到一个挂在浴帘杆上的花边黑色文胸。

“你为什么要这样穿？”乔鲁诺问道。在见到布鲁诺之前，他从来没有真正见过这样的事情——一个男人穿着内衣如此随便——或者说实话，他从未见过。

“你想要一个深刻的心理原因吗？”布鲁诺说，靠在浴室门口，他的毛巾显然已经被忘记了。他的皮肤泛红，不过这种漂亮的粉红色跟他的脸和身体很相配。乔鲁诺试着不去盯着，直到他意识到布鲁诺不介意。然后他毫无顾忌地看了一眼。

布鲁诺的头发，没有用任何喷雾或者润发乳，向后被梳到了头上。他的前额非常高，没有刘海，他的脸看起来微妙地有些不同，几乎就像一个陌生人。他的头发很好地勾勒了他的脸型，使得他的脸成为了他的脸。

他的脸颊上贴着一缕松散的头发。乔鲁诺伸手想去拂开它，但布鲁诺在他可以之前做到了。他们的手触碰了一下，交换了一个眼神。即使没有淋浴的潮气，气氛也很沉重，但这并非令人不愉快。

“这一开始只是个玩笑，”布鲁诺笑着说。“我的前女友留下了她的胸罩，我认为我的胸部比她的大。所以我尝试了，我喜欢它。然后我就买了自己的，得到了我自己的。这感觉很好，看起来不错。这是一个渔民的儿子永远不应该拥有的奢侈品。“

乔鲁诺的嘴巴感觉很干燥。他的视线移开了一会儿，集中起注意力，然后才说道：“渔夫的儿子也想成为渔夫吗？”

他为自己的声线没有动摇而感到自豪。他非常想将关于布鲁诺内衣的谈话继续下去，但他认为他的意图将会太明显了。当然，这很荒谬——布鲁诺在他面前一丝不挂，而乔鲁诺什么也没有隐藏。

布鲁诺轻轻一笑。“没有。我不喜欢鱼。“

当乔鲁诺听到一声尖锐的敲门声时，布鲁诺倾身向他吻了吻。

“布加拉提，你这懒鬼，打开门，”另一边的阿帕基说道。“孩子们正变得躁动不安。在我开始痛殴他们的脑袋之前出来。“

“为什么，”布鲁诺说，当他经过乔鲁诺时，抓住了他丢弃的衣服，“他们这样做了，”每个人都希望我成为他们的母亲吗？我会把他们都淹死在浴缸里。“

“我没有，”乔鲁诺迅速说道。布鲁诺与他的母亲完全不同，对此他很感激。在这个时刻，他简直想象不出自己有多么讨厌阿帕基。“你想让我干掉他吗？”

布鲁诺似乎懂得了他的意思。“在抢劫之前不能杀人。你想要一些晚餐吗？“

“我不饿。”这是个谎话，但无论如何，他并不渴望得到食物。

 

布加拉提冲动地在乔鲁诺的额头上吻了一下。“然后休息一下。我们需要你，乔鲁诺。“

乔鲁诺很累。过去几天所有的戏剧性事件都让他精疲力尽了。他有他的梦想支持他，但那是一种精神上的动力。身体上，他可以感觉到自己有些透支。还没到令人担忧的程度——毕竟他还年轻——但是已经造成了影响。

他在一张显然是布鲁诺的床上坐了下来——无论如何，它闻起来像他一样——并且在睡着之前用毯子裹住了自己。他确实睡了一会儿，至少在他被安静的谈话声唤醒之前。

有人——是布鲁诺，毫无疑问——从他的旧房间收拾了他的东西，整齐地码在他的床脚下。阿帕基的东西都没了，但他自己却还在那里，徘徊在门口，与布鲁诺交谈。

“你疯了，你知道吗？”阿帕基压抑着自己的声音说道。“你怎么能让那个小混蛋那样控制你？”

“没有人控制我，”布鲁诺平静地说。“乔鲁诺和我在某些事情上看法一致，就是这样。”

“他是一个有钱的孩子，现在只是因为好奇在逛贫民窟。一旦事情不再变得有趣，他就会离开，你将面临监禁，或者死亡。趁你还能把他铲除掉的时候，布加拉提。“

“我知道你的建议出于真心，里昂，”布鲁诺说。他听起来并不讽刺——好吧，没有比平时更讽刺——而且乔鲁诺仍然保持沉默，如果布鲁诺听从了阿帕基，他疯狂地思考着，如果是这样的话，他将会怎么做，乔鲁诺，他会怎么做。无论如何，他都会参与这次抢劫，但如果布鲁诺要在爱情方面上拒绝他，乔鲁诺就知道接受了。至少，似乎接受了它。

他感到恶心。他为什么不能得到他想要的东西？他想要的太多了。

比其他人更多。他应得的。

*

抢劫的日子来了。他们正在从“热情”手中抢劫，爆破了存放盈利的金库。保险柜位于一家百货公司的较低层，这是“热情”的铺面。在妇女部门的下方是一条通往金库的隐藏通道。

他们是在上午9点去的，正好商店开门。布鲁诺走在前头，圆形太阳镜平衡在他的鼻子上，他的貂皮换成了几乎可以媲美常规格子灰色西装的东西。他拿着一个公文包，好像他在这儿有生意一样。乔鲁诺和阿帕基，米斯达和福葛一起陪伴着他。他们拿枪对着经历，并收到了较低级别的钥匙。

商店的安全性很小——按下按钮会提醒警方——但它不需要固若金汤，因为每个人都知道谁拥有这个地方。

他们有五分钟的时间进入并离开。

“你们不知道自己有多倒霉，”经理说。“这不是一家普通商店。你们逃不掉的。“

“不需要你来告诉我们，我们是有多么操蛋，伙计，”米斯塔说。“除非你想让你的大脑在外面，否则不要动。”

他们离开米斯达和福葛，将尖叫的，歇斯底里的员工聚集到一起，将袋子套在他们头上。

这个拱顶由一个重达数吨的巨大不锈钢门保护。乔鲁诺一直在尝试如何爆破掉铰链，但最后，他们用撬棍将它们弄掉了。这里边有100个保险箱，里面有现金，未切割的钻石，金银条和“热情”统治的所有不义之财。

他们把金钱塞进巨大的行李袋——松散的珠宝卡在角落和缝隙中，金条和银条叠在一起。他们懒得去拿小额现金，只有一百美元的钞票才行。

五分钟后，他们在入口处遇见了米斯达和福葛，然后装了车。纳兰迦开了一枪。“乌龟”的后保险杠似乎拖在地上。

他们听到了远处警笛的声音，但没关系。这次愚蠢而大胆的抢劫是成功的——他们会逍遥法外。

*

大多数战利品都回到了“热情”，交给了贝利可罗，贝利可罗对他们的纪律和忠诚表示祝贺。他告诉他们，他们很快就会收到Boss的新指示。“不要太得意忘形了，”在他们散落到风中之前，他警告他们。

其余的部分在小队内平分。乔鲁诺一生中还从未有过这么多钱。这让他头晕目眩，就像血液里有空气泡一样。当布鲁诺提供了一个选项时，他考虑应当如何处理它。

“乔鲁诺，”他说，“你去过拉斯维加斯吗？你愿意吗？”

“我不介意，”乔鲁诺说。“嘿，你认为他们会让我赌博吗？”

*

从普罗维登斯到拉斯维加的乘坐飞机平安无事，尽管每家报纸的头版都充斥着关于抢劫的细节。乔鲁诺发现布鲁诺正从他的眼角看着他。

他向他飞快地做了一个和平的手势，布鲁诺翻了个白眼。

乔鲁诺有自己明确的规则。他早年就想到了它们，在他母亲出去参加聚会时，他坐在黑暗中，遇见了那个鼓舞他成为黑帮明星的流氓。它们是最简单的规则，但它们是好的规则。

他知道他会非常强大。他有这种能力。但他无法忘记困扰着他童年的那种无法摆脱的无助感。很多人都很无助。乔鲁诺想以他自己的方式帮助他们。

乔鲁诺对自己的智慧和能力充满信心，他有一个梦想。这个梦想支撑着他，鼓舞他前进。他有自己行事的规则。他会实现自己的梦想。他会遵循他的规则。当他在做的时候，他会有一点乐趣。

乔鲁诺.乔巴拿可以做他想做的事。

*

事实是他不喜欢拉斯维加斯。

所有人似乎都处于歇斯底里的边缘，沙漠的阳光对着玻璃和亮片反射出来的光线也不足以隐藏它。乔鲁诺参与赌博——没有人阻止他——他赢得的比他输的还多。他知道适可而止，然后转而观察其他人玩耍和失败。

直到一天结束时，他才见到布鲁诺，当时他们聚在一起吃饭，开着租来的汽车在拉斯维加斯大道上兜风，在凉爽的夜晚空气中空调甚至更冷了。乔鲁诺打了个喷嚏，布鲁诺给他扔了一块手帕。

“有没有想到要把它覆盖起来？”布鲁诺问道，指着乔鲁诺的胸口。

乔鲁诺瞪着他。“你呢？”

布鲁诺咧嘴一笑。“决不。”

“嘿。让我开车。”

“你有许可证吗？”

“别担心。我会开车。”

他们换了座位，然后乔鲁诺将车驶入沙漠。他希望他们不必回去——回到酒店房间，回到普罗维登斯，回到“热情”。然后他感觉到有人碰了碰他的肩膀。布鲁诺指着他的手表。已经过了午夜很久。

乔鲁诺叹了口气，他转过尘土飞扬的粉红色凯迪拉克，然后返回城市。

*

他们共用一间酒店房间，一张双人床，乔鲁诺把它们合并在一起，等待布鲁诺挑战他。布鲁诺没有这样做，所以床还是拼上了。乔鲁诺第一个洗澡，并在他等待布鲁诺走出浴室时阅读了他常看的那本《悲惨世界》。

浴室打开，布鲁诺出来了，在房间里踱步，四处寻找一些东西。他找到了并回到了浴室里面。乔鲁诺收起了他的书并关上床头灯。当布鲁诺出来时，灯光就透过了黑暗的房间......

乔鲁诺看着布鲁诺走近了。

“睡不着？”布鲁诺一出门就问他。他看上去很疲惫，比一个二十岁的男人更疲惫。为他即将要做的事情，乔鲁诺感到一阵短暂的内疚感。

“我们可以谈一谈吗？”乔鲁诺平静地问道。“除非你宁愿睡觉？”

“不要给我那种选择，”布鲁诺笑着说。“我每次都会选择睡觉。”他坐在床尾，期待地看着他。

“这有点令人尴尬，但请听我说，”乔鲁诺说道，“我知道自从我们见面以来已只过了很短的时间，但我以前从来没有对谁产生过这样的感觉。老实说，我认为这对于我来说不可能。“

“乔鲁诺，你这么年轻......”

“我很难像人一样。”乔鲁诺放下了自尊，继续说道。“我不知道我是如何长大的，或者我的父母是怎样的——或者如果我就是这样，但是我身边的大多数人——他们对我来说并不真实。我知道他们是，他们一定是，但我不能重视他们。他们对我没有任何意义，什么也不是。“

“这不是一种危险的思考方式吗？”

“它是。这就是怪物的想法。我知道。这就是我需要规则的原因。这就是为什么我需要我的梦想。我不能伤害别人，即使这样做很容易。我必须接受我的力量并帮助他们。因为我的规则。因为我的梦想。“

布鲁诺向他靠近并抓住他的手。他对乔鲁诺告诉他的内容并不感到惊慌，但几乎感到好奇。“抱歉。这听起来很自私，但我能为你做些什么，乔鲁诺？“

“我爱你。我完全不知道这对我意味着什么，但我确信我会这样做。对于我来说，你就是真实的人。。“

“你刚认识我。你根本不认识我。“

“你也不认识我。你对我有什么看法？“

布鲁诺喘不过气来，似乎在考虑它。“我不知道如何处理你。你每次都给我一个循环。你很奇怪，不可预知。我喜欢和你在一起。我相信你告诉我的事情，我从来没有这样做过。“

听听这一点，乔鲁诺心里唱着。他拉过布鲁诺的手放在唇边吻了一下，嘴唇流连在他的指关节上。布鲁诺的双手感觉很粗糙，仿佛习惯了严苛的工作。布鲁诺是一名老兵，因为他已经二十岁了，并且喜欢貂和金。

“乔鲁诺 ......”布鲁诺低声说。乔鲁诺摇了摇头。如果他再次改变主意，乔鲁诺就会失去他的。他开始脱掉自己的衣服——那是纳兰迦和米斯达给他的睡衣，因此把它扔到了身后。

布鲁诺穿的很轻薄——如果有的话。他只花了一点时间把它脱下来，很快他们之间什么都没有。乔鲁诺允许自己享受这种感觉——他的皮肤紧贴着布鲁诺的，他的心跳得像只杰克兔。

“我不知道我早些时候是否告诉过你，”他咕哝道，伸出手抚摸布鲁诺的阴茎，后者迅速在他的手上硬化。“我喜欢你的内衣。我觉得你穿着的时候看很漂亮。“

“嗯。”布鲁诺把脸埋在乔鲁诺的头发里并且吸了口气。“如果你能控制住自己，你不应该用‘漂亮’来形容一个男人。”

“甚至这不是真的？”

“尤其是如果这是真的，”布鲁诺说，而乔鲁诺可以感觉到他在笑。他抽离了身体，这样他可以看到布鲁诺的脸——并且害羞地，他吻了布鲁诺。他允许自己享受它，徘徊在这种感觉上。布鲁诺看着他，即使在汽车旅馆房间昏暗的灯光下，他的眼睛看起来似乎也在闪闪发光。

“你需要教我这些东西，”乔鲁诺告诉他。“我不知道。”

“我喜欢你，乔鲁诺，你从不因为骄傲而不去讨教你不知道的事情。在你这个年纪，这是一个很好的品质。“

“谢谢。布鲁诺，我想认识你，我想知道怎么操你。你会教我么？”

布鲁诺几乎被什么东西噎着了。

当他恢复时，他说：“当然。如果你想。”

但是，在几次失败的尝试开始之后，布鲁诺阻止了他。“乔鲁诺，”他戏剧性地说，他的手夸张地拍打这胸膛。“如今在天主教学校教什么？”

乔鲁诺盯着他看了一会儿，不太明白他在问什么。“如果你问他们是否教过如何做同性恋性行为，他们就不会。我必须自己学习这个。“事实上，回到普罗维登斯，他主要是询问那些能够了解这些事情的人，并且曾经去过一些他此前可能从未了解过的地方。但这一切都是为了布鲁诺和他的缘故。乔鲁诺一直想成为最好的人，如果他不知道自己在做什么，他就无法做到这一点。

他盯着布鲁诺。“你笑什么？”

在布鲁诺能够解释之前，乔鲁诺不得不等他冷静下来。

“好吧，好吧，我不是在嘲笑你，而是在笑这整个荒谬的局面，”他说，擦了擦眼泪。“首先，碰我。”

他身体向前倾，挤进了乔鲁诺的空间。他的皮肤光滑，摸起来很烫。布鲁诺的体温总是偏高。乔鲁诺将一只手放在他的胸前，向下滑过布鲁诺的肚子和骨盆，在那里停下来看着他。布鲁诺笑了，但他眼中有一种奇怪的表情。

“乔鲁诺，最后的警告，”他说。他用牙齿咬着他的嘴唇，看起来有些紧张。

“我想，”乔鲁诺顽固地说道。“我不想重复自己说过的话，布鲁诺。”

“哦，你叫我布鲁诺？我想这是你应得的。咱们坐在拉斯维加斯的酒店房间，什么都没穿，还只是互相叫对方的姓是很荒缪的。“

“自从我们见面以后，你就叫我乔鲁诺。”

“但那只是我要表现出对你的支配。这并没有多大意义。“

“但是现在你这样做了吗？”

“当然，”布鲁诺抓住乔鲁诺的手，将它压在他的脸颊上。“你感受不到吗，乔鲁诺？这意味着很多。一旦你这样做，你就无法收回它，即使你想要挽回。“

“我不想。而且我对自己的能力充满信心，“乔鲁诺向布鲁诺保证，比起几分钟前他更加僵硬了。“难道你不想要？”

“我不怕你弄坏我的屁股，”布鲁诺轻蔑地说道。“如果我决心做点什么，我会做的，乔鲁诺.乔巴拿！”

很长一段时间内他都不认识布鲁诺，但即便如此，他也知道这个年长者的决心是无可置疑的。他会到天涯海角去做他说过他会做的事。布鲁诺是个罕见人物——在流氓和人群中都是如此。他的话就是承诺。

但无论好心的布鲁诺是多么善良，无论他有多么坚定不移，乔鲁诺都不想以任何方式伤害他。所以他撤离了身体，在简要分析了情况后，他决定采取一个好的进攻计划。

说实话，他不会感到满足的，直到他能让布鲁诺失去控制权之前。

他开始慢慢地，几乎害羞——虽然乔鲁诺从未想过自己害羞，只是谨慎——并且在成功的迹象上变得更加大胆。他认为布鲁诺比他更有经验，但从他脸上的红晕，声音中的口吃，似乎布鲁诺和他一样受到影响。

“当有爱，感情，我的意思是……这是不同的，”布鲁诺尴尬地咕咕哝道。乔鲁诺点点头，渴望知道更多。但布鲁诺只是开了一个玩笑，乔鲁诺不知道其中的区别。

“但是，或者永远不会。”

布鲁诺看起来很难过，比乔鲁诺见过他任何时候都要难过。“不要这么说，乔鲁诺。你会有更多的机会。你会找到一个更喜欢的人，而不是像我这样的低俗家伙。“

乔鲁诺吻了他一下。他已经知道这不是真的。嗯，也许是肮脏的部分——毕竟他们在拉斯维加斯的酒店房间里他妈的——但是否则，没有。如果可以的话，他会让布鲁诺保持这样的状态——身体赤裸，嘴巴脆弱，眼睛柔软。这个布鲁诺属于他，只属于他。他不会允许别人这样看他——阿帕基不可以，老板不可以，没有人可以。

那天晚上，乔鲁诺发现他有一种近乎可怕的占有欲。而且，几乎为时已晚。

*

性很奇怪。

没有其他方式来描述它。当然这很有趣，乔鲁诺可以理解为什么它对世界上这么多人来说是如此强大的动力——甚至可能对他来说也是如此。布鲁诺似乎也喜欢这样，从他喘息的方式和对他的呻吟。他们汗流浃背地贴在一起，激情克服了摩擦。

“乔鲁诺，”布鲁诺低声说道，将他的大腿在乔鲁诺的腰部收紧。“你正在萎靡不振——”

“不是！”乔鲁诺恼火地说道。他加快了步伐，更加粗暴地插入了布鲁诺。“只是因为我不是他妈的机器，布加拉提。”

布鲁诺微笑着，就像那只够着奶油的猫一样。“当然不是，乔鲁诺。我不指望你。“

“你不觉得我能做到吗？”乔鲁诺说道，更加强硬地向他施压。布鲁诺呻吟着。

“那更好，”他气喘吁吁的说，乔鲁诺知道他被骗了。

不知怎的，他并不介意这些。

*

“我的继父死了，”乔鲁诺坦白。早餐是切好的水果和涂上人造黄油的羊角面包。“这事发生在上周，但今天我得到了确认。”

“哦？”布鲁诺说，从乔鲁诺的盘子里拿出一个哈密瓜球。“你觉得怎么样？”

“我没什么感觉。”

布鲁诺想了想，对他说：“好吧，在我和你之间，乔鲁诺，当我听到波尔波死了之后，我并没有太大感触。有时牺牲是必要的，你不觉得吗？“

乔鲁诺啜饮着浓咖啡并同意了。他对布鲁诺非常了解他而感到高兴，尽管他一直在吃乔鲁诺的水果这点很讨厌。如果他想要，他应该自己点的。

早餐后，布鲁诺回到房间打个电话，乔鲁诺去了赌场，开始赢钱。他的筹码已经堆到齐肩高，当他抬起头时，看到两个穿着黑色西装，肌肉发达，非常恼火的男人正居高临下地盯着他。

“先生们，”乔鲁诺平静地问，“这里似乎有什么问题？”

“这儿的问题，”左边的穆克说，“是你，年轻人。我能看你的身份证吗？“

乔鲁诺摸索着他的钱包，将一些筹码打翻在地上。他躲下来接他们，其中一个男的下来帮助他。一切都没什么异常，乔鲁诺将他的驾驶执照交给了那个索要它的人。

他检查了一下，然后盯着乔鲁诺，然后又看了看卡片。“你不可能是二十一岁。”

“我的脸很年轻，”乔鲁诺说。“我妈妈是日本人。我不是要说学校里的故事，但她现在已经四十三岁了，但看起来只有三十多岁。“

“无论如何，我的同事布加勒斯特应该在他分心之前通知你，”左边的穆克说，“我们有理由相信你，白兰度先生，在作弊。”

“作弊！”乔鲁诺震惊地说。“为什么?在我的生命中，我从未作弊。”

“就是这样，你和我们一起来，西奥皮诺，抓住他——”马赛鲍斯说，伸手去摸他的手枪皮套，但是那里空了。乔鲁诺扬起了一大堆筹码。他身边的人开始争先恐后地抓住他们。

当他到达一个安全的距离时，乔鲁诺转身向他的追击者挥手——并且用他在魔术营中多年后开发的那种手法——将他们的手枪变成了鸽子。

*

拉斯维加斯被他们闹得满城风雨，两小时后他们将乘坐喷气式飞机离开，但现在乔鲁诺和布鲁诺还在一个滑稽剧的后台，与一些等待登台的女孩交谈。这是乔鲁诺的生日，虽然只有布鲁诺才知道。香槟的味道仍然在停留在乔鲁诺的舌头上。空气中弥漫着汗水和闪光，还有来自女孩服装上的鸵鸟毛。

一个号码出现了，女孩们排着队等待上台，小区域很快就被清理干净了，布鲁诺和乔鲁诺不再是关注的焦点。

“乔鲁诺，”布鲁诺在他的耳边轻声说道，声音很低，以至于乔鲁诺不得不聚精会神地听他讲话。“他们让我今晚干掉你。你对他们构成了威胁，所有对“热情”的威胁都被消除了。“

乔鲁诺抓住布鲁诺的手，挤压着它，感觉他的手指骨头在他的压力下移动。他的眼睛紧紧盯着布鲁诺的。“你打算去做吗？”

“背叛“热情”或背叛你？你怎么看？”

“我想听你说。”

布鲁诺抽出一只鸵鸟羽毛，让它轻柔地扫过乔鲁诺的脸。这是一种柔软的触感，像穿过喉咙的细高跟一样。“我绝对会选择你，乔鲁诺.乔巴拿。”

*

普罗维登斯和以前一样。同样的街道，同样的气味在空中徘徊，同样的政治八卦，似乎与黑社会的流言一样耸人听闻。乔鲁诺一下来就买了一本杂志，刚印刷出来的墨水还很新鲜，可以弄脏他的手。

“你想骑车回学校吗？”布鲁诺笑着问他。

乔鲁诺并没有给他一个回答。米斯达正在等待着他们带着一个悲惨的故事来迎接他们：由于周末在大西洋城的霉运，他已经失去了大部分的赃款。他现在希望自己能和他们一起去拉斯维加斯。跟他一起来的纳兰迦也一样，而且分开以后没有人听说过福葛的消息。

米斯达表达了自己的想法，那就是福葛最终决定前往阿拉斯加——他声称这是他的梦想，但乔鲁诺对福葛或米斯达的了解不足以知道这是不是谎言。

看到乔鲁诺还在布加拉提身边，阿帕基看起来很惊讶。当他发现他们的时候，他皱起了眉。乔鲁诺已经知道阿帕基已经知道了组织要除掉他的命令，并且他感到惊讶——不满——布鲁诺没有服从那条命令。

贝利可罗一直跟他们保持联系：他们很快就会得到一个包裹。如果必要的话，他们应该用他们的生命来保护那个包裹，并把它交给Boss。“热情”的叛徒会试图阻止他们。他们无法保证成功。包裹必须在24小时内送到一个未知的地方。

“这他妈的是什么？”米斯达困惑地说道。“我们是歹徒，而不是快递服务。为什么Boss要对我们这样？“

阿帕基盯着乔鲁诺看了一会儿，然后说：“这是对忠诚的考验。这个‘包裹’可能是Boss希望我们保护的高价值目标。如果我们能把他带到Boss那儿，这对我们来说再好不过。如果我们死了，或者他确实死了，那我们就要完蛋了。“

布鲁诺在低低哼了一声，他面上的表情很平静，乔鲁诺意识到，他现在认为自己已经到了绝景。毕竟在所有这些疯狂行为之前，布鲁诺一直是个相对没那么重要的黑帮。

“我们还没有很糟，”他最后说道。“我们会把这个包裹交给Boss，我们不会失去任何一人。”

乔鲁诺看着他，看到他舔了舔嘴唇。他猜错了布鲁诺的味道。

*

在那之后，他们接连不断地受到攻击。乌龟比其中任何一次受到更多的打击都多，但它还是把他们带到了新泽西收费公路上的会合点，敌人汽车的橙色火焰照亮了天空。一个年轻的女人，粉红色的头发和几乎完全分叉的裙子，旋转着进入视野中。她停顿了一下，把他们全部带了进去，开始逃亡。乔鲁诺抓住她并认出了她。她改变了头发，但是 -

“特里休？”他不敢相信地问道。

特里休看起来被恐惧冻住了的脸，似乎有了点缓和的趋势。“乔鲁诺？你在这里做什么？”

“我正在工作。”其他人现在已经赶上了他，他们都挤在乔鲁诺和特里休身边。她畏缩了一下。

她虚弱地说，“这是一个学校之夜。”

“是的，”乔鲁诺同意。

“你从哪里认识的她，乔鲁诺？”纳兰迦问道。

“我们在同一所学校上学，”特里休说。“我退学了，”乔鲁诺告诉她。

“你不能辍学，乔鲁诺，”她回答说，“修女会杀了你的。”

“等等——他妈的怎么回事什么？”米斯达大声说道。“你还在学校，乔鲁诺？什么年级？“

“他是像我一样的新生，”特里什说。

“这个小混蛋说他十七岁，”纳兰迦喊道。“我必须同等地对待他！他只有十五岁?!！“

“我十七岁，”乔鲁诺耸耸肩说。“我的妈妈不能一直把我带到学校，好吗？我落后了。无论如何，我不需要它。“

“他妈的，”布鲁诺说。“他妈的。Boss的女儿一直在普罗维登斯？“

*

在那之后事情很快就崩溃了——他们到达了和老板约好的碰面地点，Boss试图杀死特里休，布鲁诺背叛了Boss并且受了重伤。他说他很好。当乔鲁诺无视命令找到他和特里休时，布鲁诺站了起来，帮助了一个看上去不大对劲的特里休。他们匆匆挤进了一艘旧摩托艇，告诉其他人发生的事情以及他们必须自己下个决断——跟随布鲁诺并推翻老板或保持现状。

乔鲁诺知道，从长远来看，它根本就不是一个选择。他怀疑任何与布鲁诺打过交道的人，一旦他们失败，都会被老板迁怒。但他们不会失败。他也知道。

他们乘坐一辆美铁冲向费城，追逐一条有望帮助他们击倒Boss的领先优势。他们的联系人拒绝向他们提供任何线索，除了他的姓名首字母JPP（米斯达嘲笑了，然后特里休打了他）之后，线人要求他们在自由钟前面见他。

乔鲁诺在安静的隔间里放弃了他的阅读，然后前往浴室。他没有走到那里——相反，他被抓住并被拉进另一个车厢。他已经准备好了他的刀，但他没有机会刺出去。

布鲁诺把一个医生的包裹紧紧地塞进他的手里，然后说：“对不起，乔鲁诺，我不知道你对血有什么感觉，但我需要一些帮助。”

“你受伤了，”乔鲁诺说，打开袋子，拿出一卷绷带。布鲁诺点点头，拉开了他的貂皮。乔鲁诺放下了绷带。在最近几天的混乱和战斗中，伤口已经被污染和撕裂——在与普利特罗和贝西的战斗之后，乔鲁诺认为大部分血迹都不是他的。

乔鲁诺错了。他尽可能地遏制了他的震惊。“我们需要带你去医院。”

“乔鲁诺，拜托。我是通缉犯。尽你所能，尽我所能。我会没事的。“

“你他妈的骗子，”乔鲁诺咬牙切齿地说。“如果有资格的人没有处理这事，你就会死。”

“我没有合格的人选，我只有你。快点给我缝合。“

“你愿意让我也舔舔它，来加快这个过程吗？”乔鲁诺说道，从布鲁诺的口袋里取出打火机并烧热了针头。布鲁诺笑了起来，但不能笑的太厉害以免肠子流出来。

*

在过去的几周里，乔鲁诺造成了数人的死亡和重伤，但他认为迪亚波罗是他的第一个真正意义上被他谋杀的人。自从他知道Boss的存在以来，他就已经计划好了。没有理由认为Boss会轻易放弃权力（他没有），即使他这样做，乔鲁诺也不可能让他离开（他没有。）

太多的人--乔鲁诺关心的人——已经为此而死——为了把迪亚波罗拉下地狱而死了。即使是死于诅咒乔鲁诺名字的阿帕基也帮了把手——他们在他的身体下面发现了一块血迹斑斑的宝丽来照片，可以看到Boss的脸的局部，而Boss为了隐藏这张脸已经费尽心思。

纳兰迦，他们失去的太快了，还没意识到损失。

和布鲁诺——

布鲁诺去世是因为他选择了死亡。这就是事实。由于认识了乔鲁诺，他可能会说复活的奇妙话语，但最终，他的身体已经垮掉了。布鲁诺拒绝拯救自己。

尽管乔鲁诺对布鲁诺的牺牲感激不已，但他还是因此而恨他。米斯达说他可以宣誓，布鲁诺在他去世的那一刻就已经登上了天堂。乔鲁诺没有看到任何一个，天使，天上的军队——无论如何。他的天主教学校教育给他带来了一种模糊的亵渎神明的感觉。

因此，为了阿帕基，为了纳兰迦，为了布鲁诺，迪亚波罗不得不死。如果可以的话，乔鲁诺会为他们每个人杀死他，但是，唉，迪亚波罗只会死一次。也许这帮人的幸存者--米斯达和特里休——现在会以不同的方式看待他，但他现在已经不在关心这些事了。

他完成了他所说的，他实现了自己的目标。布鲁诺为此而死。整个世界都在他的脚下。

乔鲁诺环顾四周——忽视了鲜血，内脏，还有遍体鳞伤的幸存者。他想，他需要有人在他呼唤他们的时候出现，而且永远不会叫他失望。

他需要一些东西和他一起嚎叫，在心中空虚的空间里。


End file.
